


合租

by 194lari



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/194lari/pseuds/194lari
Summary: 他今天也戴的那只蝴蝶样式的长耳环。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 10





	合租

金建学没有想到打开门会看到这样一幅光景。

与他合租的两位室友交叠在沙发上，远溢到玄关的粘腻水声告诉金建学，他们在做爱。

李抒澔被羞耻所淹没，像团被揉碎的纸张褶皱蜷缩。

他垂着眼睛，尽力忍住声音，想扣上早就绷断纽扣的衬衫，腰却因为快感不断地痉挛着使不上力气。

“你不是有话跟建学说么？”

“他不是你的好弟弟么？”

“不是画了一速写本的金建学么？”

金英助掐着李抒澔的下巴，强迫他面对刚下课回家的金建学，每问一句都狠狠地抽出又插进去。

这是金建学自从开始合租以来，第一次见到李抒澔不笑的眼睛。

他身上只剩一件衬衣，坐在衣冠整齐的金英助腿上。被按着铃口，不准射精。李抒澔被迫张开腿，在人前把那根粗硬性器吞进去，眼里露出欲哭的神色来。

“跟建学说什么？”

金英助碾着穴里的软肉，加快了手上的速度。李抒澔的腰往上弓起，大腿紧绷着，不受控制地将胯贴过去，想要将性器吞得更深。

“……操我。”

那盈盈一滴眼泪终于落下。

金英助这才满意，松开了按住铃口的手指。憋了太久的精液不是射出而是缓缓流出来，李抒澔与金英助十指紧扣，忍耐着从脊柱一路上窜的快感，转过头，无意识地向爱侣索吻。

金建学硬了。

“把包放下，过来坐。”金英助抹掉挂在李抒澔下巴上的眼泪，像平常一样招呼金建学，只是指尖的水光颇有些碍眼。

金英助手上稍给点力气，李抒澔便乖顺地跪在沙发上。

金建学一步步走过去，于理智一寸寸败退。

“要怎么做？”金英助像爱抚宠物一般，抚弄着李抒澔的侧腰。

金建学曾觉得金英助像猫，现在看来也许是养猫太久导致的。

李抒澔单手解开金建学牛仔裤的纽扣，闭上眼睛，用舌尖够到冰凉的拉链锁头，然后咬住，慢慢地拉下来。

他今天也戴的那只蝴蝶样式的长耳环。

跟着李抒澔的动作，银色的蝴蝶磕磕绊绊地划过金建学的大腿，是吸引猎物的饵料。

金建学二十年来对性的认识仅仅来源于成人影像与道听途说，如今坐在沙发上，脑海只有一片空白。低头看见李抒澔红棕色的发旋，将他毫不留情地卷入洪流之中。

金英助什么也不在意似地笑着，吻李抒澔肩后淡色的痣，又将他的腰压得下去些，让李抒澔摆出一副予取予求的模样。

为数不多的三人一起吃饭的时间，一次曾聊到从前，李抒澔笑着炫耀过自己在校时十佳歌手上位的名次。

而歌声动人的喉口现在裹着性器，因为过度的刺激频频收紧。

金建学脑海里浮现亵渎二字，扭曲的快感让他失控地按住李抒澔的后脑勺。金英助偏偏在这时捅进来，李抒澔呜咽一声，眉头皱着，痛苦地攥紧了金建学的衣角。

金建学瞬间从无意识的暴虐中回过神来，李抒澔撑起身子，止不住地呛咳。

金英助却没停，边做温柔样子给李抒澔顺气，边以抽送的动作把他的呼吸撞得支离破碎。

金建学想射了。

或许射在李抒澔脸上也可以，让他前额的红发染上白色的精液。

“建学……对不起。”

金建学听见李抒澔喑哑颤抖的声音。

在一片耳鸣声里，好像又听到金英助低低的一声冷笑。


End file.
